Super Mario Party Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Super Mario Party Ultimate is a Board Party game developed by NDcube and Published by Nintendo, released for the Nintendo Switch, launched in the Fantendo Switch timeline of March 7 2021. It is a Sequel to Super Mario Party which was released on October 5 2018. The game is FAR MORE improved than the last one, with the ability to go Full Fledged 8-player mode, and goes with Crossover characters from Nintendo's other franchises being: The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, Panel de Pon, Splatoon, Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, Xenoblade Chronicles, and Animal Crossing. This game shares similarities in regards of Character Roster to its brother games: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Super Mario Kart Ultimate. Gameplay Super Mario Party Ultimate uses the traditional turn based style of Mario Party, you know how it goes, but for Super Mario Party Ultimate, the Dice Block ranges from 1-10, and the game can be played to UP TO 100 turns! Characters Playable Characters Super Mario Party Ultimate has the BIGGEST Character Roster in the entire series SO Far succeeding the original Super Mario Party. Characters with one asterisk means they have alternate costumes. And Everyone is UNLOCKED from the beginning. These characters include: Mario Characters 01. Mario 02. Luigi 03. Princess Peach 04. Princess Daisy 05. Toad 06. Toadette 07. Yoshi* 08. Birdo 09. Wario 10. Waluigi 11. Bowser 12. Bowser Jr. 13. Donkey Kong 14. Diddy Kong 15. Dixie Kong 16. King K. Rool 17. Kamek* 18. Iggy Koopa 19. Morton Koopa Jr. 20. Wendy Koopa 21. Roy Koopa 22. Lemmy Koopa 23. Larry Koopa 24. Ludwig Koopa 25. Goomba 26. Koopa Troopa 27. Shy Guy 28. Spike (a.k.a. Fishy Boopkins) 29. Boo 30. Monty Mole 31. Blooper 32. Koopa Paratroopa 33. Prof. E. Gadd 34. Toadsworth 35. Pauline 36. Pianta 37. Spewart 38. Topper 39. Rango 40. Hariet The Legend of Zelda Characters 41. Link 42. Princess Zelda Metroid series 43. Samus Aran Kirby series 44. Kirby 45. Bandana Waddle Dee 46. King Dedede 47. Meta Knight 48. Adeleine + Ribbon Panel de Pon Characters 49. Lip 50. Windy 51. Sherbet 52. Thiana Splatoon Characters 53. Inkling Girl* 54. Inkling Boy* 55. Octoling Girl* 56. Octoling Boy* Fire Emblem Characters 57. Marth Xenoblade Chronicles Characters 58. Shulk Kid Icarus Characters 59. Pit Animal Crossing Characters 60. Villager Boy* 61. Villager Girl* 62. Isabelle 63. Rosie 64. Margie Other Characters Mii* Supporting Characters In Super Mario Party Ultimate, there are also Judges and the crowd who are the audience watching the party games. The Judges are: 01. Koopa Paratroopa 02. Il Piantissimo 03. Madame Broode 04. Callie 05. Marie Bosses In Super Mario Party Ultimate, there are Boss characters, that only the Superstar can fight against. These bosses are arragned from Easiest to Hardest 01. Lakitu 02. Whomp 03. King Bob-Omb 04. Goomboss 05. Petey Piranha 06. King Boo 07. Wiggler 08. Vs. Rival Boards There are 20 boards in this game. These boards are: Minigames This game has about 300 Minigames Trivia Category:Crossover Element Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario Spin-Off games Category:Party Games